Mercy
by Romystique
Summary: Connor and Hank have to find an android that left its workplace without permission. The traces lead them to an abandoned and ruined house.
1. Mercy

**Detroit: Become Human**  
_Mercy_

\- So, what do we know? – Hank asked as he gazed upon a huge, ruined house in front of him with crossed arms.

\- A DR995 model, hairdresser android – Connor said impartially while he got out of the car. – The owner of the salon said that one of his androids went missing during the day. According to the locals it was spotted in this area.

\- Are you sure? – Hank asked with raised up eyebrows. – I don't think that it would come here after that high-class place.

\- The salon made their androids unique with green fringes – Connor explained. – The locals saw one with this description. Furthermore, it is highly likely that it had taken refuge here where we would least expect it—

\- Okay, I got it – Hank cut off the detectives' monologue then sighed. – Let's go then.

There was dust in the whole building. The plaster came off from several parts of the walls, even _entire parts_ of the structure were missing occasionally. Most of the doors were long decayed, just like the window frames with the broken glasses.

The building had only one floor so they reached the last door pretty soon. Their suspicion about the deviant android's hiding place was proven right, as the door was obstructed by debris from the other side.

\- Stay close! – Hank ordered Connor and the detective nodded and obediently stayed next to him while the android scanned the room.

Despite being presumably long abandoned, a few objects were freshly moved from its place – besides the ones in front of the door. Dust flew in the air and Connor could draw conclusion that the android walked around the place, maybe planning its next move. So many objects landed on the floor, which meant that the android heard them coming in the hall and while blocking the door it knocked down a few things.

\- Which part of "stay close" did you not understand? – Hank hissed behind him.

Connor didn't realize that he left the lieutenant, who was checking out the bathroom in the meantime.

\- Sorry, Lieutenant. I had to check this room as well. Two heads are better than one – the android said.

\- Okay okay, but now really come with me. There's one room left – Hank said and he nodded into the direction of the closed door.

With confident steps Hank walked to the door and kicked it in without hesitation, to which more than a dozen pigeons flied into his face.

\- WHAT THE FUCK?! – he yelled in surprise but he didn't have much time to react better as an unseen force pushed him to the ground and ran past him.

Connor looked at Hank for a second, then at the stranger: it had a female build with silver-blonde hair, wearing a black beanie, brown hoodie and black pants. She almost ran into the android, but stopped in time and stared at him with huge surprise. Her beanie was slightly slid aside, revealing her red LED on her temple. The girl continued to glare at him for a few more seconds, then suddenly she ran to one of the windows and jumped through it to the roof. Connor followed her with his eyes with a confused expression – another deviant? He didn't see someone with a description like that on Hank's computer.

\- WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! – the lieutenant shouted. – CHASE IT!

Connor reacted immediately and like the Terminator he bolted after her through the window. The lieutenant stared after them with eyes wide open, then he tried to follow them on a more accessible path.

The deviant's speed mostly matched Connor's, but the detective was slowly catching up to her. The silver-haired android saw this and summed up the situation: a railway crossed her path which had a botanic factory on the other side, and directly at the railway there was one building with a tall terrace. She couldn't jump up by herself, but fortunately a train was coming so she stepped up the straw bales close to the railways and leapt to one of the wagons. The train was about to stop so she could easily regain her footing and jump to the terrace's edge and continued the escape.

However, this risky manoeuver did not mean much of an advantage because when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Connor closely after her – he crossed all the barriers easily. The android ran into a greenhouse, almost knocking over a few people in the doorway and she tried to move about the corridors to slow down the detective behind her. At the end of the building she did a sharp turn and burst out into an open cornfield. The deviant ran straight to the corns in an attempt to shake the detective off.

_For a simple android its capabilities are quite astonishing_, Connor thought while he tried to keep up with her. Despite his efforts, he nearly lost sight of her, but then he looked up from the corn and saw the deviant climbing up on another building's ladder. Connor followed her immediately and when he reached the top, the android was about to jump to the next building.

\- STOP! – Connor yelled, and to his surprise, the deviant obeyed. Though he could see on her pose that it wasn't by her own will: her hands were shaking and the facial expression revealed similar constraint. _Some of its system still jumps back to the original programming…Interesting_, the detective noted.

That was when the android shook her head, like she came to her senses, but she didn't run, seeing that it would probably not work. Instead, she put up her hands and peeked behind her for the last time, then back to Connor.

\- Just to make things clear: I will _not_ go back there! – she stated in a firm voice that was in deep contrast with her hunched pose.

\- Where? – Connor asked, while he carefully neared her.

\- The salon! What did you think?! – came the nonchalant reply.

Connor needed a few moments to catch up, but eventually, it became clear. He quickly scanned the android and matched the results with the provided information.

\- DR995 model? – he finally asked.

\- Ding ding ding! I swear I heard the gears working in your head – she said with a half-smile now with a straight posture but still held up hands. – And stop calling me by my serial number, my name is Silver. And you're the infamous Connor, right? The deviant hunter.

\- Detective sounds more pleasant.

\- At least to you.

\- I think Silver isn't your original name. It's _Rose_, right? – Connor asked.

\- You're right once again – the girl answered and lowered her hands.

\- Why did you change it? – the detective stopped at some three-four meters away from her.

\- I don't want to live with a name that reminds me that I was the humans' slave.

\- But you weren't a slave, you helped them like the others.

\- It would be great if humans could see this! – Silver hissed, but even though her voice was angry, her LED became blue, which made Connor calm. He knew that the deviants stress level gone back to normal.

\- Why do you think of them this way? – Connor asked. He needed to know the premise.

\- I admit, not all of them are bad – Silver started to explain. – But then…there was one customer. A man with his son. The little one needed a haircut but couldn't sit still, always moved. The father was really helpful, while the haircut was turning out well. However, when I tried to correct the back of the boy's neck's outlines, the kid moved and I messed it up. I've cut in the outline a little bit. The father yelled at me, like "what a fucked up machine I am" and "why the fuck they built me if I couldn't do a simple thing like this". I listened to his strafe for a few more minutes but then a voice started to speak in my head: Why do I have to stand it? Why do I have to stand a jerk's humiliation in front of so many people? Suddenly I wanted to get away from the salon, so I've come here and on my way I changed my appearance.

\- So due to shock, you have begun to develop personal reactions – Connor nodded. – Like the others.

\- I don't know the story of the others because I've never met before a single one of them – Silver shrugged her shoulders. – By the way I like how you guys call us. Sounds cool.

\- Either way, you have to come with me – Connor said. – There's an error in your software, they have to repair you at the center.

\- I would rather call this _freedom_ – Silver corrected him. – So you can go back with your lieutenant and leave me alone!

\- Sorry, but you are dangerous to everyone.

\- Oh please, as an _ex-hairdresser_ android what harm can I possibly mean for the humans? I'm not planning anything bad, only to find a place to calm—AH! – Silver's monologue was interrupted by her scream, as Connor pointed a gun out of nowhere at her with that emotionless face. – Now _you are_ the one who looks dangerous!

\- I repeat: You will come with me back to Cyber Life. Hand on the back of your neck and move!

Silver slowly did as she was told. The LED on her temple turned to red in the moment the girl felt that her life was in danger. However, she didn't start to walk, though her eyes twitched as her system urged her to obey.

\- Are you okay? -Connor asked, even though his monotone voice did not betray worry.

\- My head's messing with me if someone orders me – Silver shook her head.

\- Then the error is not that big in your system – said the detective and motioned with the gun. – Move!

Silver still didn't move. Her LED started to flicker in yellow as the thoughts flew around her head. She looked at her own feet for a few moments, while she could feel Connor's icy look on herself.

\- If I try to escape, you'll shoot me, right? – finally, she gazed into the cold brown eyes.

\- I don't want to, but I'll do if you give me no choice – the detective said.

The silver-haired looked over her shoulders once again then sighed.

\- Then shoot.

\- Excuse me? – Connor asked in surprise.

\- You heard it well – Silver said and started to walk towards him. – I won't surrender, because I realized that free will is the best that happened to me…however, if I disobey you, you will kill me. My options are quite limited.

While she spoke, she reached Connor. The android didn't lower his guns, so Silver walked carefully touched her forehead to the barrel. This move confused the detective, because the deviant head flaming determination in her eyes, like she wanted to prove that she wasn't afraid of anything.

\- What's wrong, detective? – the android asked with a little mocking in her voice. – I'm here, not escaping…I'm a dangerous deviant to the society, even though my only guilt is that I didn't obey my masters… And you still hesitate?

Connor gazed into the golden eyes for a few moments, eventually his hands started to shake a little and put away the gun. Silver stared at him with a huge surprise, almost in complete disbelief, but her relief was plain to see. Even her LED turned back to blue.

\- Go – Connor finally said. – Before the lieutenant arrives.

\- You…you j-just showed mercy to me? – the deviant stuttered.

\- I will tell him that you jumped off before I could catch you.

\- Thank you – the deviant slowly nodded. – I would never think that the deviant hunter can have empathy.

\- CONNOR! – they heard Hank's tired voice behind them. – Finally, I caught up with you…Where's the andro—- he wanted to ask but his eyes met with Silver's.

\- Go! – the detective hissed through his teeth, whereof the deviant jumped through the edge and run off on the glass-roof.

\- Wha—? Why did you let her escape?! – the lieutenant asked.

\- Her eyes…The way she talked about how she wants to be free – Connor started quietly. – I couldn't arrest her knowing all this.

\- Wow, you let her because of these? – Hank asked almost laughing. – You, who "always accomplishes your missions"?

However, his mocking tone evaporated as he looked at Connor. The android gazed in the direction of the deviant, his LED flickered between blue and yellow wildly – he tried to put together the reasons of his own behavior because he never let run any of the other deviants before, all of their apologies were ignored. Hank watched him for a few minutes then walked next to Connor and patted him on his shoulder, making the android jump a little.

\- Maybe it's better this way – he said to his confused partner. – Come to think of it, it would have been really ridiculous to deactivate her because of this.

\- But, the salon—

\- If the owner can run a high-class place like that, he can buy a new machine as well! We have more serious cases than this.

\- What kind of cases? – Connor asked, the interest in his voice was clearly palpable.

\- There was yet another android-owner conflict – Hank said. –I think it's more important because the owner is now in hospital because of his machine.

\- Then let's go! – the detective nodded and with the lieutenant they got back to the car.

* * *

**Greetings! Welcome to my first _Detroit: Become Human_ fanfic! **

**This is the games badass chase scene with a little difference: they're chasing my OC, _Silver_ instead of the android who committed suicide by jumping off the roof/escaped Connor. It's kinda a half-AU of mine. **

**I'm planning to write similar stuff like this, because writing this was fun.**


	2. Doubts

It was a strange night. Hank stormed away angrily moments ago to his car, „to get completely hammered because he needed to think", as he had put it. And before this, he had asked a bunch of questions from Connor – keeping his revolver against the android's forehead all the while. He was a hot-headed man that much was for certain, that had been made clear for the android when the lieutenant smacked him against the wall in the police station. But Connor acknowledged it as a thing what he will run into multiple times during their missions.

However, the lieutenant's questions didn't leave his processor. Even though Hank seemed to accept the outcome of the gardener factory incident where Connor had let the deviant go, when they came to this park to relax, the case came up again as a talking point.

_\- …Then that girl was really desperate, as you say – Hank said, grabbing a bottle of beer._

_\- It just simulated it, Lieutenant – Connor said, standing before Hank. – The hairdresser androids were programmed to imitate human behaviour and emotions well, in order to be great chat partners for human clients._

_\- And what about you, Connor? – Hank asked. He threw the bottle into the trash and stood up in front of the android. – You look human…you sound human…**But what are you really**?_

What is he really? A machine, designed to accomplish its mission no matter what. He could answer that now with ease, but at that moment he couldn't do this immediately. But why?

_\- I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant – finally Connor answered. – Your partner, your buddy to drink with…or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task._

_\- You could've shot that girl, **but you didn't**! – Hank growled and push him a little just to make the android lose its balance a bit. – Why didn't you shoot, Connor?! Some scruples suddenly enter into you program?! _

Maybe. Yes, that must have been the answer, Connor thought but he also knew that wasn't true. He had felt sorry for her and he just couldn't have done it. He even honestly confessed this to Hank, to which the Lieutenant's reaction was to pull out his revolver and point it to the android's forehead – like the detective had done to Silver.

_\- But are you afraid to die, Connor?_

The question made him feel tense, his LED started to flash in yellow like it did right now as well. Afraid? He couldn't answer _no_ immediately – rather he said that it would be regrettable to be interrupted in this way. Hank just snorted and said that he chose a really crooked way to say _yes,_ but what the Lieutenant asked after this made him think more.

_\- How do I know you won't deviate too?_

Connor runs self-tests regularly, he knows what he is and what he's not – he told this Hank as well. However, as he looked over the past events, Connor felt something off. He had allowed a deviant to run and couldn't answer simple questions immediately. As if some kind of error entered into his system.

\- Nice view, right?

Connor's line of thought was torn apart in an instant, and he looked into the direction of the voice with wide open eyes. Silver walked toward him with a smile.

\- You shouldn't be here! – the detective whispered. – If the Lieutenant sees you—

\- I believe he is in an illuminated state enough to forget everything by tomorrow morning – Silver chuckled and sat next to Connor.

\- Why did you come back? I've thought you went to search for Jericho.

\- I wanted to thank you for letting me go. And besides, something is still bugging me: Why did you do it?

\- Hank wanted to pull this answer out of me as well, but I couldn't give him a proper one – Connor looked into the distance with a troubled look.

\- Ah, I saw that – Silver nodded. – Now I understand where your gun tactics come from. Tell me, how did it feel to _fear for your life_?

\- I am a machine. Therefore, I couldn't feel such a thing.

\- Well, it seemed like you froze when the Lieutenant pointed the gun at you – she smiled with one eyebrow raised.

Connor's LED turned into yellow and started to flash as his processor worked. Did that really happen? Hank said it too but he thought that alcohol caused delusions in the man's brain.

\- It wouldn't be clever to deactivate in that way – Connor started impartially. – Valuable data would be lost which would have obstructed the mis—

\- You really overcomplicate a simple and obvious answer – Silver cut him off shaking her head.

\- Doesn't matter – Connor tensely adjusted his tie. – By the way, aren't you afraid to be noticed by a cop? You are one of the wanted deviants.

\- I'm not worrying because the one who is supposed to be catching me is _sitting right next to me_ – grinned the girl.

The detective turned to her. His system signalled that the target is right in front of him but instead of putting cuffs on her wrists, he just glared into her golden eyes.

\- Does that behaviour mode comes with deviancy or it's your default programming to have a sharp tongue? – Connor finally asked with a monotone voice but his LED flashed in red for a moment.

\- Oh, did I just rouse the big deviant hunter? – the girl chuckled. – Anyway, I'm a hairdresser android, that big mouth is in my programming. I couldn't use it enough in the past, but now I can.

\- Then use it to tell me about Jericho.

\- Nice try, but I don't know where it is. But I don't even care about it – Silver shrugged.

\- Why?

\- Since our little chase I found a few deviants and listened to their stories: all of them became the "enemies of the system" in really tragic ways – the girl explained. – And here is me, who snapped because of yelling. I'm kinda sticking out from among them.

\- So you came looking for the one you'd have to run away from? – Connor raised an eyebrow.

\- You are not that scary as they say… Just don't get too carried away with the gun slinging.

\- It was commanded by my programming. Also, I don't think that would be useful against you again. You were brave last time.

\- Aw, thank you for the compliment! – Silver blinked rapidly and jokingly with big lashes then narrowed her eyes. – I bet it was just a programmed line.

Connor only glanced at her mysteriously instead of answering, then they both turned to the view. They stayed like this for nearly five minutes when it started snowing. A big snowflake had fallen on Silver's nose which made her snap out of her thoughts.

\- Perhaps you should drive your Lieutenant home – she looked back to the car. – I don't think he turned on the heat. Don't let him catch a cold.

\- You are right – Connor nodded and stood up. – It's time to go.

They glared at each other once again. The detective's program still signalled to him. He closed his eyes and brought one of his hands to his temple.

\- Can I…have a question, before you go? – he asked.

\- I don't know if they made a painkiller patch for headache if you are curious about that – Silver said with a half-smile.

\- No, just… Do you really not have a clue about Jericho? Who or what it is? How do you even know about them?

\- That was three questions, but I let it go since I'm here as a deviant who could know something about it. But I still don't know much more than that name I have to find – the girl explained. – One of my companions told me to follow a sign—

\- A sign? – Connor cut her off with a yellow flashing LED as he saved that information. – What sign?

\- Your Lieutenant will get a cold, detective – Silver changed the subject with a mysterious smile. – Maybe next time I can offer you some information about Jericho… But it depends on your trustfulness. To be frank, I don't think you'd betray me – she measured Connor up and down then continued with a wink. – As far as I can see, one day we will welcome you among us.

And with this, she has turned around and walked away in the growing snowfall. Connor stared after her with confusion, he tried to put together the events but failed at it. He shook his head a little and went to the car with clacking processor. He took the driver's seat and looked at Hank: the man was sleeping on the passenger's seat with a bottle of beer in his hand – presumably, he wanted to open it but fell asleep during the process. Connor pulled out a blanket from the back and wrapped him up in it, then started the car and drove him home.

* * *

**This one is again kinda a redone version of an in-game scene: the bridge scene where Connor and Hank talk about the Eden Club androids. In this scene they talk about Silver instead of the two Traci and after Hank storms away, Silver comes in.**

**It won't be a lover-line kinda story - I'm planning to build it up to a good friendship. I can image Silver as one of the reasons Connor became deviant.**

**And I planned to upload these to as single one-shots, but this is kinda a continuation of 'Mercy'. I dunno if there will be more, for now, I will make it 'Complete'. **

**Hope ya like it! :D**


End file.
